


竹闲 abo无生子  Monarca  第七章 称王

by likesheng666



Series: Monarca [4]
Category: Qing Yu Nian(TV)-Zhu Xian, 庆余年 | Qing Yu Nian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666
Summary: *非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先看第一章导语*拟香：坤泽被完全标记以后，信体自发模拟自家乾元信香的化学结构和味道，制造出乾元属性的信香，能有效帮助坤泽压制信期发情，被越强大的乾元标记所能分泌出的拟香越强大。拟香的作用会随坤泽的新陈代谢淡化，最长维持有效期10年，因人而异。拟香的味道同配对乾元的味道几乎一模一样，如果被多名乾元标记过，即使是临时标记，也会影响终身标记的拟香味道。注意:拟香不能引动坤泽发情*私设我的，ooc我的
Relationships: Wu Zhu/Fan xian
Series: Monarca [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632394
Kudos: 1





	竹闲 abo无生子  Monarca  第七章 称王

**Author's Note:**

> *非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先看第一章导语  
> *拟香：坤泽被完全标记以后，信体自发模拟自家乾元信香的化学结构和味道，制造出乾元属性的信香，能有效帮助坤泽压制信期发情，被越强大的乾元标记所能分泌出的拟香越强大。拟香的作用会随坤泽的新陈代谢淡化，最长维持有效期10年，因人而异。拟香的味道同配对乾元的味道几乎一模一样，如果被多名乾元标记过，即使是临时标记，也会影响终身标记的拟香味道。  
> 注意:拟香不能引动坤泽发情  
> *私设我的，ooc我的

范闲自己躺倒在树上，粗糙的树皮硌得他浑身上下战栗起来。

坤泽信期带给他的是加倍的敏感。

五竹将两个人的腰带都解了，随手丢在范闲的布包旁边，又将范闲的外裤，亵裤，靴袜都扒了一起丢到那一堆去。

范闲眼眶红红的，脸红红的，脖子也红红的，那抹翻涌的潮红，只到脖颈儿，剩下的被掩盖在整整齐齐的衣襟下。范闲躺在树干上，有些难耐的抬手将衣领扯了扯，露出半边漂亮的锁骨和结实的胸膛。五竹站着，将腰弯下来，含住他的唇，两个人的唇舌纠缠起来。林间清新的空气，混杂着大量的清甜气息，渐渐又有清冷的木香加入其中。是人为，却又能与这野境的味道完美融合。

五竹松开范闲的唇舌，在范闲嘴角上落下一吻，吻去二人的津液，又在他下巴上一吻，继而又啃上范闲半露的锁骨。右手手指欺上在衣襟中探头的一颗红豆。

范闲全身上下都是软的，他真的快要等不起。他现在就在发情，根本不需要任何前戏和挑逗就已经浪起来。五竹不懂，所以还按部就班的将前戏做下来。

“不行”，范闲离失去理智的深渊只有半步之遥，他想要，想的快疯了。

”叔儿——”范闲剧烈的喘息，汗水和泪水混在一起，淌进他乌黑的鬓发里。

“插我……快……”范闲用力瞪着眼，说话的声音却几乎淹没在喘息之下。他很难受。

五竹听到了，以大宗师的耳力，就算范闲是只蚊子，他的嗡嗡嗡五竹也能清晰的捕捉到。

五竹停下前戏的动作，从怀里摸出那个小瓷钵，打开，用修长的手指挑出绿色的膏体。五竹托起范闲垂在树下的一条腿，屈起他的膝盖。手伸到范闲身下，将那根沾了药膏的手指探进去，接着却顿住了，情况有些出乎他的预料。

范闲那条秘径已经成为一条河道，坤泽信期让水位缓慢但持续的上涨。坤泽性征打开范闲的身体，透明却粘腻的液体找到蜜穴这个突破口，已经缓缓从通道中淌出来一些。五竹将一根手指插进去，如同打开水坝的闸门。液体争先恐后的从五竹手指与蜜穴褶皱间的缝隙挤出去，很快便将范闲身下那棵树的树干染湿了一大片。

五竹连续加了三根手指，没有往日那种轻微的滞涩。五竹懂了，坤泽性征早为接下来的情事做好一切准备，完全不需要平日里那套润滑和扩张的过程。

他将手指退出来，那些不停朝外淌的液体，几乎将刚刚送进去的药膏全都冲了出来。五竹“看”了范闲身下那淌水的蜜穴一眼，将自己的裤带解开。又将瓷钵从怀里掏出，打开，挑出绿色的膏体抹在自己性器上。他记得范闲说过，这种膏体的作用是润滑，扩张，避孕。前两个现在已经不需要了，最后一个还是能起作用的。

五竹试了一下，范闲倒是在树上躺稳了，他骑着树的姿势总有些别扭。五竹将范闲的双腿挂在腰上，下身瞄准穴口，就着药膏和腻滑的肠液，轻轻松松便插进去，一插到底。

五竹双手分别扶着范闲的腰和一条大腿，下身冲撞起来，每一下都精准的捅在范闲的敏感带上，呻吟声毫不压制的从范闲的口中溢出来。

五竹摆腰，又撞了几下，这个骑着树的姿势实在有些麻烦，而且面对面还完不成标记。他家少爷可是求他完全标记的，今天一定要完成。

范闲已经神智不清了，他张着嘴喘息，眼神迷离的看着五竹。无论是脸颊还是胸膛都氤氲着浅浅的红，嘴角有一些津液流出来。鬼使神差的，五竹伸手，用拇指将那透明的津液揩了。

范闲没法给他建议，也没法教他什么。这个时候，五竹认为自己是可以帮范闲做决定的。

他俯身，将范闲的双腿挂在自己的腰上。随后搂着范闲的腰身，将身下的人抱了起来。两人连接处溢出晶莹的液体，随着五竹将范闲抱离树干，在重力的作用下，拉着晶莹的银丝，滴滴答答的落在草地上。

五竹抱着范闲走了几步，走到范闲带来的那个包袱跟前。五竹弯腰，将那包袱捡起来一抖，抖出乱七八糟的一堆。他又弯下腰将毯子的一角提了，走到歪树旁的空地上，将之抖开。又抱着范闲行走，弯腰将四角扯着，完全铺开在空地上。

范闲在五竹怀里难耐的呻吟。

五竹每走一步，每一次弯腰，插在他后庭里那跟坚挺的性器都在不同程度的进出。他的呻吟声没有任何压制，但除了嗯嗯啊啊，也再说不出任何话。

五竹将怀里的人放在毯子上，拉起范闲艰难的挂着他腰的那条右腿绕到身前。一翻一按，范闲翻了个身趴在毯子上，五竹的性器在范闲后庭里转了半圈。以范闲身体现在的敏感程度，这种刺激他怎么受得了。伴随着一声有些尖锐的呻吟声，范闲第一次射在毯子上。

两个人成了后入的姿势。

五竹本来想等等，等范闲过了射精后的那段抗拒期再继续。但坤泽的性征早将这段过度消灭掉了。

范闲爬伏在毯子上，身上蹭了些自己射出来的东西。他将屁股翘的高高的，膝盖甚至主动朝后磋了一点儿，要将五竹那根并未狠做他的利刃吞的更深。

“啊——啊——叔儿——”

“叔儿——”

“哈——啊——啊——”

“叔儿——叔儿——”

范闲虽然已经神志不清，但潜意识里很清楚正在他身后插他的人是谁。除了五竹，再没有其他名字从他嘴里冒出来。他的思绪也无法支持他想到旁的人或事，只有五竹。他想让五竹用那根插在他后庭里的东西，狠狠的操他。

“叔儿——啊——用力——”

“用力——叔儿——哈啊——”

“叔儿——叔儿——求你——”

范闲的要求，五竹明白了，他卡着身前人的腰，忽然加速。

范闲的双臂根本没有力气撑住自己，他软绵绵的趴在毯子上，任由五竹提着他的腰狠做，上身在毯子上小幅度来来回回的摩擦。这种没有一点儿反抗和配合的做爱过程，让五竹的动作有一些转变。他摆胯的幅度渐小，提着范闲腰臀前后晃动的幅度大了些。像是范闲主动撅着屁股，离开那根插在自己后庭里的性器，随后又将之吃回去。

范闲现在脑子本就不大灵光，这样的摩擦晃动让他更加迷糊了。他的喘息有些艰难，可但凡能出口的呻吟声，皆未被压制。

范闲现在的身体是真的很敏感，这样的动作只持续了不到一刻钟，范闲便又射在毯子上。然而他却不愿休息哪怕一盏茶的时间，如同不知疲倦一般，不停的在朝五竹索取。

“叔儿——干按——我”

“啊—啊—用力——”

“求——你，啊—用力——”

啊—哈—呜呜——“

“呜呜——啊——叔儿——”

他一边呜咽，一边求五竹狠做他，似乎身后的狂风暴雨永远满足不了他的欲望。

五竹也开始剧烈的喘息，他如同一个永动机，再没停下来给范闲过度的时间。他家少爷现在也不需要那段等待，而是只要更快，更狠。

范闲射了四次，五竹终于也要到顶峰了。

五竹用右手掌托起范闲的脖颈，将范闲的上半身从毯子上抬起来。窒息感让范闲痛苦的长大了嘴，唾液和眼泪一起滴落在二人身下的毯子上。

五竹下身狠狠的顶了一记，二人“啪”的一声合在一起。五竹整根性器都捅进范闲后庭里，前端已经顶开范闲孕殖腔的腔门。永久标记需要腔射的同时咬穿信体，五竹拖着范闲的喉咙，在射精的同时一口咬上范闲的后脖颈。

“结”瞬间在范闲的孕殖腔中生成，但却因为范闲身体的抗性和药膏的帮助，没有完成着床。永久标记的任务总算完成了，范闲以后就是独属于五竹的坤泽了。

范闲脸憋得有些紫红，五竹拖着他脖子的姿势实在让他的呼吸有些困难。他的腰弯的有些狠，屁股依然翘的很高。若是平日里，他自己是绝对不能将这个动作做到这种程度的。

五竹喘息着，渐渐将抬起范闲上身的手放开。范闲终于能自由的呼吸，他将额头抵在毯子上，大口喘息起来，泪水淌到额头上和汗水混合，一起流进毯子里。

范闲没再哼哼着要五竹用力干他，五竹便插着没动。两个人保持着一个标准的后入姿势，在寂静的树林中平复情绪。

五竹的永久标记很是有用。

信体制造拟香的功能被激活，木香味道的的拟香逐渐被坤泽的信体制造出来。连同入体的乾元信香，双重清冷木香一同镇压西瓜味儿的坤泽信香。清甜的西瓜香逐渐被压制住，不再疯狂的冲击范闲的神经。

范闲的思绪渐渐回来了。

等他彻底清醒的时候，便发现二人已经从树干上转移到了歪树旁边的草地上。身下的毯子简直“泥泞不堪”，上面透明的粘液和乳白色的粘液混在一起，不知道成分到底都有些什么。

自己和自家叔儿的动作也十分奇葩，两个人就这么静静的插着，活像一座标准后入的雕像。

这标准教学是要给谁看呢？哪个胆大包天的敢来看五大人的现场。

范闲撑起上半身，胳膊有点儿软，颤颤巍巍的。

“你醒了”，五竹说。

“嗯”。范闲应道，嗓子哑得几乎说不出话来。他的确是醒了，虽然他根本没睡着，但那种不清醒时被操比睡着了被操糟糕成千上万倍。

“先……出去……”范闲说。他有些纠结，有些尴尬。

范闲不知道刚刚发生了什么，也不知道自己说过什么，身体脱离自我掌控的感觉简直糟透了。

五竹朝后撤胯，将自己那根还硬着的东西拔出来。范闲感觉到他叔儿的性器正从他后庭里离开，便朝后看了一眼，正好看见他叔儿那玩意儿拔出来之后弾了弹。

范闲：……

“算了”，他想，自己解决了问题就让自家叔儿难受着，是不是有些太畜生了。

“叔儿”范闲翻了个身，朝旁边挪了挪，避开自己身下那一堆不知道什么成分的液体，坐在毯子上。他腰酸的要死，回想了一下他二人刚刚的姿势，觉得不应该折得多么狠啊。他叔儿是不可能失去分寸的，只可能是因为自己。所以他失去意识这一段时间到底浪成什么样儿了？范闲心里万匹草泥马在狂奔。

五竹跪坐在毯子上，那玩意儿还直挺挺的站着。

范闲：……

“叔儿，过来”。范闲朝他叔儿勾勾手指头，反正也这样了，他要脸干嘛？脸早没了。

五竹直起身，膝行了两步，到范闲身前停下。范闲半躺下，用手肘撑着上半身，一双眼正好平视他家小叔叔。

这简直就是赤裸裸的视觉冲击。范闲身前很快便有了反应，对自家小叔叔肃然起敬。

范闲扭着腰，用脚尖勾了勾五竹的大腿。他腿间那玩意儿跟着他的动作晃动。

“叔儿”，范闲说，“我怎么从树上下来的。”他这边问着，一双眼依旧盯在自家小叔叔身上，心里想得是不知道就这样一直看着，会不会把自己看射。

“树太歪”，五竹回答，言简意赅。

范闲懂了，骑着树可能影响自家叔儿发挥了。

“也没法标记。”五竹又补充，范闲点了点头。

“我说过换到这里做？”范闲问。

“没有。”五竹否认，“是我自己替你做的决定。”

范闲终于笑起来，那些因为坤泽性征而压在他心中的恼怒和羞耻被五竹这一句话掀了个底朝天。范闲在心中默默对自己道：”你看，即使事情超出你的控制，你家叔儿依然能帮你解决问题，脱离困局，你做不了的决定，他帮你做，依然能将称心如意的结果交到你手里。”

“呦，谁给你的权利帮我做决定？”范闲似笑非笑的抬眼，看向他叔儿那遮眼的黑布，终于不再盯着自家小叔叔看了。

“你”。五竹回答，干脆利落。

“我是你什么人啊。”范闲问，声音沙哑，低沉，但充满了挑逗和愉悦。

五竹似乎想了一下，二人之间的对话经历了一个短暂的停顿。

“你是我的少爷。”范闲听见五竹一板一眼的这样回答。

范闲觉得这答案不全面，但他没补充。

他接着道：“既然我给了叔儿帮我做决定的权利，叔儿也做的很好，不如现在就做个决定，用什么姿势接着上我。”范闲笑着望向五竹，眼里的情欲和期待毫无遮掩。

五竹似乎又想了一下，范闲也不催促，等着他家五竹叔儿自由发挥。只是一只脚尖还在他叔儿光滑的大腿外侧流连。

五竹很快做出决定，他将那只不安分的脚抓住，又膝行一步，彻底移动到范闲两腿中间。

五竹捞起范闲另一条腿，双手将范闲两条腿都推起来。范闲双腿大开，露出身下有些红肿的门户。

门户还在淌水，乳白色的粘液跟着一同被冲出来。门户周围黏黏腻腻的，全都是肠液和五竹射给范闲的东西。

五竹没有迟疑。既然范闲给了他做决定的权利，那他也不会跟自家少爷客气，干脆利落的将自己的性器插回那温热的软穴中。

五竹压着范闲的大腿，范闲的腰臀稍稍离开毯子翘起来。五竹开始用力顶撞起来，两个人的下身碰撞在一起，发出“啪啪”的声响，除此以外还有粘腻皮肤粘在一起又被分开时的声音。

范闲察觉到自己依然在发情，那种坤泽性征带来的绵软依旧在，但他是清醒的，以后信期再至，他都会是清醒的。可能他还会非常想让自家叔儿狠狠的干他，恨不得他叔儿直接将他干死在身下，但他会清醒的提出要求。一切疼痛，舒适和欲望，他都要清清楚楚的感知到。

“啊——叔儿——叔儿——”范闲被五竹压得双腿大张，身上也没什么力气，但他想看，他明明白白的知道自己要做什么，在做什么。这感觉好极了。

范闲尽自己最大努力抬起头朝二人相连的地方看去，他就想看看五竹是怎样一次又一次冲撞他的。

“叔儿——哈——啊——你——”他这个动作很是憋气，范闲气喘吁吁。

“你的，啊——好粗—”。他并不能真的看到自己的后庭到底被撑开成什么样子，可他叔儿那玩意儿比他的粗好多，也不知道自己身后那小地方是怎么将之容纳进去的。那玩意儿插在他身体里，范闲亲眼看着进进出出，已经够刺激了。又被他叔儿干了一会儿，范闲就再次射出来。

“哈啊——哈——哈——”范闲躺回去，张着嘴喘息。实在是太爽了。

五竹将速度放慢下来，开始“来软的”。

范闲看着正在自己身上耕耘的那个乾元，心情挺好。

“叔儿”，范闲伸长胳膊。五竹朝前凑了凑，让范闲圈着脖颈。

“我是你什么人。”范闲问，还是刚刚那个问题。他还有些喘，但嘴角已经带上笑意。

“你是我的少爷。”五竹给出的也还是刚刚那个答案。

“这答案不全面。”范闲很认真的看着自己臂弯中圈着的人。

“我应该怎么说。”五竹问，似乎他的少爷怎么说，怎么就是对的。

“我是你的少爷，你是我的管家，得一辈子管着我，我永远需要你。”范闲说，他不喜欢仆从，奴仆，仆人或是家仆这些说法被套在五竹叔儿身上。

“好”。五竹答应，身下依然在“来软的”。

“我是你的坤泽，你是我的乾元，我只属于你，你呢？”范闲问。这是他们二人最最赤裸，最最不为人知的关系。

“我只属于你”。五竹这样答道，没有停顿，没有思考，没有犹豫。

范闲笑起来。

“我是你的伴侣，你也是我的伴侣。”这才是范闲最想灌输给他五竹叔儿的思想。

五竹朝他敏感带顶了一记，换来范闲没能压制住的一声呻吟。

两个人的动作逐渐激烈起来。

“啊！叔儿——你，是我，什么人——”范闲一边承受来自五竹迅猛的攻城略地，一边很坚定的问出这一句话。

“我是——”五竹也有些气喘，很少见的将一句话分成了两句来说，却很清楚的听明白了范闲这一句问的什么。

“我是你的管家。“五竹狠狠的顶了一记，又拔出来大半。

“你的乾元。”五竹又狠狠的插回去，再次拔出来大半。

“你的伴侣。”五竹每用力顶撞一次，便说出一句话来。

范闲放肆的呻吟，声音哑了也没压制自己分毫。

直到二人共攀巅峰。

范闲搂着五竹的脖颈，听着身上那人因为同他做爱而急促的喘息声。

一切是那么的真实。

“叔儿，你知道吗？”范闲说，五竹抱着他坐起来，下身依旧在范闲的软穴中插着。

范闲双腿盘着他叔儿的窄腰，骑坐在他叔儿大腿上。

范闲搂着五竹的脖颈，两人交换了一个短暂但深情的亲吻。


End file.
